codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue Transmission
'''Rogue Transmission '''is the second campaign mission in World War 3: The Game. This level sees both Russian Ground Forces and Logistics Tactical investigating a forward operating base in China, which is owned by Order Company, and mistaking each other as collaborators with the enemy, until the Russians decide to negotiate. Plot Cutscene This mission begins with a cutscene explaining how Order Company managed to influence a majority of the Eastern and Western countries, putting the United States and other major superpowers under threat. HALO Jump and initial fight When the mission begins, Russian Ground Forces operative Jaska Ivanov is briefed on the situation; the Russian intelligence has pinpointed the location of a forward operating base owned by Order Company, which is located in Guizhou Province, China. Jaska's unit is then inserted into the Chinese capital of Guiyang via HALO jump. Later, they encounter a scouting party of Order Company soldiers, which has apparently spotted the insertion. The Russians eliminate the squad of Order Company PMCs. While they are investigating Order Company, they are suddenly spotted by American recon planes, leading the Russians to assume that the Americans are collaborating with Order Company. In the town of Guizhang The mission them switches viewpoints to Lindsey Benson, now a Logistics Tactical commander. They have been inserted into the city via helicopter and were apparently tasked with finding and investigating the same FOB the Russians were tasked to investigate. Lindsey's side of the mission begins with Lindsey breathing heavily while shutting a door in a room. She checks her rifle, which is out of ammo. Looking outside, she sees Russian Army personnel parachuting into the city, and mistakes them for allies with Order Company. She then makes her way through the building, watching Russian soldiers patrolling and questioning the civilians in Guiyang. Suddenly, she encounters fellow soldier Jason Chandler, who orders her to drop her gun. Realizing it's Lindsey, he lowers his pistol just as team leader Mason Davidson arrives. Mason asks Jason if he has acquired a positive ID on the FOB, but Jason replies that he couldn't see the base from his position. He radios another teammate, Ella Coonz\Beatrice Benson, who replies that she is currently under attack by Russian soldiers, who have mistaken her and another unit of Logistics Tactical soldiers for Order Company moles. Later, Lindsey recovers ammo from an ammo crate while Jason breaks a window, then sees Ella\Beatrice desperately trying to esape the attacking Russians. At the same time, the American team mistakes the Russians for a coalition of Order Company soldiers and open fire on the team of Russian commandos. As the two military units exchange gunfire, Lindsey's unit encounters a wall. The player has the option of either blowing the wall up himself or herself, or by letting Jason blow the wall instead. Either way, the team will traverse through the streets, engaging Russian soldiers until they reach another building. Lindsey sees Beatrice break into the same building and report that the Russians have mistaken the unit for Order Company soldiers, while Lindsey says that their own team have done vice versa. They eventually decide to reach the rooftop and see if they can find the FOB, but Russians suddenly break into the building. This starts a QTE, in which Lindsey must fight a Russian commando. After fending off the attacking soldier, Lindsey orders her team to get to the rooftop. However, a Russian helicopter attacks the building, causing it to collapse. As the building collapses, Lindsey manages to kill two Russian soldiers before she falls and the building collapses on top of her squad, killing everyone except for Beatrice, Mason and herself. Tension The mission switches back to the POV of Jaska Ivanov, who-after listening to American radio chatter-realizes that the Americans are searching for the same exact FOB as their own team and that in the chaos, both teams have mistaken each other for the enemy and have fired on each other by accident. Jaska debates on whether to stop attacking the Americans with commanding officer Andrei Borodin, who was sure that the Americans were collaborating with Order Company. Disagreeing with him, Jaska proposes that he go out to the Americans and revela the truth about them being in China, but Captain Borodin objects, claiming that if he did the Americans would surely kill him. But Jaska and a couple of other soldiers insist on it, and Borodin reluctantly lets them go, but warns Jaska that if the Americans are mistrustful and attack him and his men again, his men's blood will be on his own heads. Jaska and the team then move out, approaching the factory. Along the way, they encounter ''genuine ''Order Company PMCs, who open fire on the Russians, but are gunned down by the latter. They eventually encounter a moaning Lindsey Benson, who has her leg trapped under a piece of rubbel. They also see the dead bodies of her team and realize that all along, Jaska was right about them attacking Americans, and that the Russians had truly made a mistake. Jaska approaches Lindsey, who pulls out a gun and threatens to shoot him, lest he put his gun down first. But Jaska assures her that the Russians made a mistake by firing at her team. Jaska's team then rescues Lindsey from the rubble, and Lindsey reluctantly agrees to work together with the Russians, even though they were enemies just minutes earlier. Assault on the FOB The player then switches to the POV of Logistics Tactical soldier Larissa Zietzmann, who is with Lindsey Benson's assault team. With Logistics Tactical leading the squad, the assault team reaches the base, only to find the Order Company soldiers disguised as US Marines. Left with no other choice, Lindsey and Andrei both order their respective units to fire on the soldiers. They then fight their way through the facility, the whole time Larissa wondering why the enemy would disguise themselves as friendlies. They then reach what appears to be a broadcast station, along with kill estimates in major cities across the globe. Jaska comments that something ominous is afoot, when more Order Company soldiers disguised as US Marines break into the building and attack them. Jaska and Lindsey order their teams to fight their way to the main control room, only to be caught in a bomb explosion that destroys the facility. Jaska grabs the intel about the kill estimates and they fight their way through the building and reach a garage, where they board a jeep and escape, with Order Company PMCs disguised as US Marines on their tail. The mission ends with Jaska and Lindsey both suspecting that the whole operation was a setup, which turns out be correct (unbeknownst to them); Order Company had secretly infiltrated the governments of the US, China, and Russia, corrupting various military and political figures in all three countries. In effect, Logistics Tactical is framed for going rogue and betraying the US government, with the Russian military framed for being Logistic Tactical's "accomplice". Loadout Starting loadout (Jaska Ivanov) *AK-74 *MP-443 Grach *Frag grenades Starting loadout (Lindsey Benson) *EMR1 Bulldog *Cryroripper *Frag grenades Starting loadout (Larissa Zietzmann) *R-53 Razorblade *Cryroripper *Frag grenade *Throwing knife Found in level *M66 *K7 *Type-105 Trivia *During the first Jaska Ivanov segment of the level, if the player kills Lindsey Benson at any point they will get the "Friendly Fire will not be tolerated" message. *While playing as Lindsey Benson, it is possible to kill the Russian soldiers questioning the civilians, though it'll trigger a wave of soldiers that will come and attack the player. However, the player can take them all out and the mission will progress normally. *There is a stray dog in the countryside area where the FOB is located. Shooting the dog will send Order Company soldiers upon the player, failing the mission. *Alternately, you can use a suppressed weapon to kill the dog, which will not fail the mission. *During the assault on the FOB Indestructible by Disturbed will play. *If the player fails the QTE where Lindsey fights the Russian soldier, an alternate scene occurs where instead of breaking the soldier's neck, Lindsey will stab him instead. *While playing as either Larissa Zietzmann or Lindsey Benson, if the player shoots Jaska the mission will be failed. General *The Lindsey Benson sections of the mission are similar to that of Battlefield 4 campaign level Baku .